


Post its and Promises

by yet_i_remain_quiet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Wedding, olicity - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/pseuds/yet_i_remain_quiet
Summary: Felicity is feeling as if there is never time for her and Oliver to get married. Oliver comes up with a compromise.Inspired by the Grey's Anatomy season where Derek and Meredith get married via post it note.





	Post its and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for ages. And finally have it done. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Felicity Smoak was pacing in front of her computers, nervously chewing on the nail of her thumb. The familiar sounds of the elevator caused her to pause. She raced down the steps, bouncing lightly on her toes as she impatiently waited for them to open.   
  
The doors slid open to reveal, Oliver Queen, in his worn green leathers. The hood has been pushed back, he was in the process of removing his mask when he noticed Felicity standing in front of him.   
  
“You need to get changed,” Felicity ordered, before Oliver could even greet her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him from the metal box. “Hurry.”  
  
“Felicity…” he began to say as she shoved him into the washroom; with strength and force he had never seen from the petite blonde before.   
  
“No,” she cut him off impatiently. “We don’t have much time. I have a search running, tracing the money that was stolen. Rene is watching for any sign of Black Siren. Curtis is holding down the fort at Smoak Industries. Digg still doesn’t trust Slade, so he’s watching him. We have to go now.”  
  
Oliver pushed the door open as he pulled a shirt over his head. “Felicity, we can do this a different day…”  
  
“No!” she spun to face him. “Today. Tonight. I’ll text Thea, she’ll bring Will. They’ll meet us there. There is no other day.”  
  
Oliver stepped towards the frazzled blonde, pulling her into his arms. He felt her tense body relax under his touch. He ran his fingers though her tangled waves. “Are you sure this is what you want? We can wait.”  
  
“Until when?” she pushed back from his chest to meet his gaze. “There’s never time. Between Slade and Black Siren and the next super villain that bound to show up… we don’t get a break. There’s never time. Every day is like this, we’re always putting it off for everything else. I’m tired of waiting.   
  
“I’ll call Thea,” she muttered, more to herself than to Oliver. “I’ll tell her to bring Will to City Hall. We’re getting married tonight. As much as my mother would love to plan a big glittery wedding, we don’t have the time. It has to be City Hall and it has to be tonight. Before something happens, again.”  
  
Oliver closed his eyes, unable to fight the smile that crossed his face. He could not wait to marry Felicity Smoak.  
  
It was hard to believe that three months had passed since Oliver had watched Adrien blow up the island. He could still remember the deep seated fear he had felt during the long hours that followed the explosion as he search for Felicity and the rest of his team.   
  
Unfortunately, Samantha hadn’t made it. She had run off, determined to find her son and had been killed in the explosion. William had returned to Star City to live with Oliver. Although, he still mourned the loss of his mother, he had begun building a relationship with both Oliver and Felicity.   
  
A beeping sound coming from Felicity’s computer drew their attention.  
  
“What the…” Felicity muttered. She stormed up the stairs and threw herself down in front of the screens. “I got a hit.”  
  
“On the bank job?” Oliver asked, he followed Felicity and stood behind her chair, his hand rested gently on her shoulder.  
  
“Yes, ugh,” she groaned. “Some of the stolen cash was just used at a gas station.”  
  
“I’ll look into it,” Oliver replied. He turned around, walking towards the back room to change into his suit.   
  
“No,” Felicity stopped him, using her loud voice. “There’s no time. We have to go. I’ll call Digg. He can go and we can get to City Hall.”  
  
“Felicity,” Oliver whispered, he reached towards her, taking her hand.  
  
“There’s no time,” Felicity murmured dejectedly. Her eyes filled with tears. “I love you. And I want to marry you. Today. But there’s never time.”  
  
Oliver reached out, his hands delicately cupped Felicity’s cheeks. He brushed away the single tear that slipped out of her eyes. “Do you have a piece of paper?” he asked.   
  
“What?” Felicity sputtered. She tried to pull away but Oliver held her in place.  
  
“Paper,” he repeated. “Something to write on.”  
  
“I don’t have any paper,” Felicity grumbled. She took a step back and rifled through the drawers at her desk. “I have… Post its.”  
  
“That’ll work,” Oliver said, he reached out and took the pad out of Felicity’s hand. He noticed a pen on the desk and picked it up.   
  
“What are you doing?” Felicity asked.   
  
“I want to marry you,” Oliver explained. “And you want to marry me. And in order to do that we need vows. Commitment. A contract if you will.”  
  
Felicity narrowed her eyes, still unsure as to where Oliver was going with this. She watched as he took a seat, resting the Post its on his knee. He looked up at her, his gaze filled with love. “Oliver… what…”  
  
“If we go to City Hall, we’ll get married and all they’ll give us a piece of paper. So, let’s do it now,” Oliver explained. “Felicity, I just want to marry you. And if this is all we have time for, then that’s all I need. So, what do we want to promise each other.”  
  
Felicity sighed, a small smile on her face. She took a seat next to Oliver. “That you’ll love me, even when we disagree on how to handle things,” she proposed.  
  
“That we’ll love each other, even when we disagree,” Oliver echoed.  
  
Felicity smiled.  
  
“No more secrets,” Oliver suggested. He looked up at Felicity. “We will talk… about everything.”  
  
“No more secrets,” Felicity agreed, as Oliver wrote. “We’ll talk, even about the things we don’t want to talk about.”  
  
“Anything else?” he asked.  
  
“That we’ll take care of each other,” Felicity added. “Even when we’re old and grey. Or if some crazy meta comes and makes me forget you.”  
   
“I will spend every day reminding you who I am,” Oliver promised. He continued to write, muttering the words as he went along. “To… take care of… each other… This I vow to you. Forever.”   
  
Felicity smiled as Oliver finished. He signed his name at the bottom of the note, then held it out to her. “Sign,” he prompted.  
  
“This is our wedding,” Felicity laughed as she took the pad of paper. “A post it?”  
  
“For now,” Oliver swore. “And only if you sign it.”  
  
Felicity grabbed the pen and promptly signed her name, squishing it in at the bottom. “Now what?” she asked.   
  
“Now, I kiss the bride,” Oliver said, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Felicity’s. She returned the kiss, feeling the corners of Oliver’s lips lift in a smile. After a few moments, they pulled away.  
  
“We’re married,” Felicity giggled, her nose wrinkled.   
  
“Married, Mrs Queen,” Oliver sighed happily. He took the paper, peeling the page off the pad. He stuck it to the edge of Felicity’s computer monitor. “See, we’ve got time.”  
  
Felicity closed her eyes, taking a moment to let the happiness sink in. Her computer beeped again, bringing her back to the real world.   
  
“I’ll go change,” Oliver called over his shoulder, as he walked into the washroom.   
  
Felicity faced her computer, in a few seconds, she had the address of the bank robber’s last location. She called it out to Oliver as he exited the washroom, back in his green leathers.   
  
“And Oliver?” she called as he made his way to the elevator. “Be safe out there Mr Smoak.”  
  
“Always, Mrs Queen,” Oliver promised as the doors slid shut. 


End file.
